Love Game
by Aisyy
Summary: Chase walks in on Jack while he's "working" and decided to "interrupt." Basically just a little slashy smut.


**Love Game By: Oliver Elijah - Aisyy**

Chase walks in on Jack while he's "working" and decided to "interrupt."

**A/N:** This is a humorous little fluffy thing. I am starting my New Year's resolution: Stop being so damn lazy and actually finish what I've started. So here you go. It may not be my Danny Phantom fic which I planned to work on before this but I was in the mood to listen to Lady Gaga all night so I chose to write a one-shot using Love Game. Please pay no attention to any bad grammar and typos, I'm out of practise and have been being too lazy to write anything recently.

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic so far and I hopefully will write more. I want to, so give me good reviews and I'll thinking about writing something in the near future. Also, I did try originally to keep this pretty short, but I don't think that worked out too well. I just wrote pages and pages of fluff and innuendo. Also! Also, also – please be very nice when reviewing because while this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic this is also my first real R rated fic because of anything closely related to sex – so it's pretty tame...uhmm well I think it is. Please be nice. Oh I guess I should put a warning for sexual situations and all that, even though I just brought it up so you know it's there anyways...

Italics are song lyrics. Jack also sings along to it. I didn't use the whole song.

And, thank you Lady Gaga for this song and please don't get mad that I used it. I only used parts of the lyrics anyways!

oOo

Chase could not find the boy. On any other day he would have been attacked with affection before he could a step in the front door of the mansion. Today, however, Chase found himself lacking one fanboy. It infuriated him to the core. While he tried to hide it, Chase enjoyed nothing more than having his loving fanatic clinging off his arm. The lack of attention was making the dragon warrior very suspicious and frankly rather irritated.

It didn't take him long to find Jack of course. Jack normally inhabited only three rooms in his whole house: his bedroom, the kitchen and his lab in the basement. The boy hadn't been in his room on the second floor or in the kitchen on the first. This left the boy's lab – typical. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon and Jack declared three-o-clock to be "pudding time."

When Chase got to Jack's lab he was expecting vast apologies and the smaller boy to run at him like he always does. However this time around he wasn't even noticed. He had not been heard on entering, but upon seeing Jack it was no shock as to why. Jack was preoccupied, if you wanted to call it that.

Jack's back was partially turned towards him, clearly dead to the world around him. He was dressed in a tight red tank top which was a bit too short for his torso, and a pair of black coveralls hanging low around his waist to expose his hip bones, the arms tide like a belt. His goggles were sitting a little farther back on his head than usual. They were making his bangs lay flat over his forehead rather than pushing them back. A wrench was lazily held in his gloved right hand, occasionally being used for an actual purpose. He was leaning over a metal workbench working away on a new robot, headphones over his ears and deaf to the rest of the room. Chase would say that he admired Jack's dedication to his work but the boy's actions were currently making him speechless. It wasn't the devotion Jack was putting forth towards his creation or anything like that. It was what the boy was _really_ doing that was taking the words out of the immortal's mouth.

Jack wasn't actually paying much thought towards his robot. Instead Jack was busy tossing his head to the side, sending his short fluffy red hair to flip about. He was moving distractedly along to the music in his ears. Though it didn't take Chase's super human hearing to be able to listen to Jack's music. Anyone could easily hear what was coming from the boy's headphones.

His hips were slowly swaying in a rhythmic fashion as he danced. Occasionally Jack's free hand would move to rest on his hip or on the table in front of him as he wiggled and pressed his body up against it.

Jack's girlish voice sang out along to the lyrics,

"Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it..."

Chase had to admit that his companion was not that bad of a singer. However, he wasn't really listening to the boy's singing; it was his body that was capturing Chase's attention. Jack leaned forward over his newest robot, hips still rocking back and forth. This gave Chase a rather fantastic view of the boy's backside, not that Jack realised this, what so ever.

"Let's have some fun; this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..."

Chase found amusement in the sight; a smirk stretching across his face as he watched his albino _work_. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the lab's heavy metal door Chase decided to watch for a little bit before making himself known to the boy.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

Jack was in his own little world, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. He had been busily working on a new project of his but he had gotten _distracted_ from all that. This particular song Jack enjoyed very much and always felt extremely sexy when he danced along to it. Obviously because whenever he heard it he thought of Chase. Jack wondered what it would be like to have Chase see him dancing in such a manner and rather wanted to know how he would react. The thought of his dancing being able to turn Chase on made Jack try and be as alluring as he could be when he danced in private. The two hadn't exactly established what type of relationship they were in so it's not like they ever went out on dates, so unfortunately Jack never gets a chance to show off his dancing skills.

"I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad..."

Jack put the wrench down on the workbench, his hands moving to rest on the edge of the cool metal top. His hips were still swaying side to side, practically grinding against the table. He couldn't help but toss his head back as he sang loudly. With a fast spin Jack pushed himself away from the bench and out into the center of his lab where there was more room. Hands running along his sides Jack rolled his body. Jack was lost in his dancing. His movements were fast and smooth. He raised his arms up over his head and arched his back, only to quickly snap his head to the side and turn. He had a good deal of practise, although the only time Jack was ever this coordinated was in the presence of music with a good beat.

"Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it..."

Chase was no longer amused. He was nothing if not completely aroused. Never before has he seen the albino move like this. The two had slept together a number of times before so Chase knew that the boy could bend, but not like this. Chase watched Jack bend forward, his lower back dipping to bring his ass up into the air. It was a jaw dropping sight and it indeed made Chase's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't stop staring at the tinny frame of his occasional-lover.

The movement of Jack's body was less of a dance and more likely resembled sex put to music. Chase's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Jack with lustful intentions. He licked his lips admiring the smooth white bone along the boy's hip. How he would like to sink his teeth into the flawless white skin. He wanted to touch every last inch of Jack's body.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick..."

When Jack ran a hand up his thigh slowly - "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," - something in Chase just snapped. As much as Chase was enjoying the show he much rather prefer to get involved. In no time at all Chase moved from the doorway to stand right behind Jack.

Chase wrapped his arms securely around Jack's waist, bringing the boy right up against him. Jack let out a high pitched shriek as he tried to jump out of the strong grip he was in. However, Jack was held too strongly for him to move very much. Luckily his arms were free and Jack managed to snatch the headphones off his head. He looked up over his shoulder to see who had snatched him up. The white of his face and ears rapidly turned to a shade of red which rivalled his hair.

"Chase!" Jack screeched again in embarrassment when he saw his idol and object of his affection. "What are you doing here?"

Chase gave a small smile, "It was nothing important..." He trailed off as his hands started to work their way up under Jack's shirt. Jack wiggled under his touch.

"Chase..." He tried but Jack found it hard to speak. His voice broke and nothing passed his lips but soft breathes of air.

"Shh Spicer..."

The husky whisper sent a chill up Jack's spine. He loved it when Chase made him feel like jell-o. It made Jack want to submit to anything the immortal wanted to do to him.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick_

Chase suppressed a groan. Jack's wriggling was causing too much friction between the two of them. He roughly turned Jack around, hands firmly planted on the boy's waist. Jack looked nervous in his grasp and it caused a pleasing wave of dominance throughout Chase. He always did like to be in control.

Jack licked his suddenly dry lips. He had to tilt his head back to look up at his idol. Jack could see the lust burning in Chase's eyes. Like always, he felt like he was being hypnotized. Those yellow eyes drew Jack in and left him breathless. His lips parted slightly. It took a moment for his brain to snap out of his daydreaming and back to what was really happening. Jack leaned into Chase, wanting to kiss him badly. Jack's eyelids slid closed as he raised himself up onto his toes. He could see Chase smirk devilishly from behind his lashes.

Being the alpha male of the two, Chase was not about to allow Jack to have to first kiss in these situations. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's thin body, Chase crushed the boy to his chest. The sudden force caused Jack to squeak and blink his eyes open in surprise. Smiling Chase let a hand thread its way through red hair. His lips descended to meet Jack's, too fast for there to be any objection – not that there would have been one. The abruptness of the kiss caused another shrill yelp to come from Jack. It only took him a second to recover from his slight sock and he eagerly returned the kiss.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

A faint sigh came out as he kissed the older male. Jack was pretty sure his heart was going to explode if it sped up any more. The music coming from Jack's headphones had been completely forgotten. The only thing Jack could hear was Chase's soft breathes and the labouring of his own heartbeat. Jack dropped the headphones and music player to the floor. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around Chase's shoulders tightly. Jack let go of any sense of logic and reasoning at this point and was ready to let Chase do as he wished.

Chase was particularly pleased by how quickly Jack gave in without question. He figured as much from the boy. Jack was never one to say _no_ to him. Chase tensed his grip on Jack's hair, pulling it back enough to separate their lips. A chuckle came from Chase at the sound of Jack's protest. He whimpered helplessly as they parted. He clearly wanted to continue. This left a smug grin on Chase's lips as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Jack's jaw line. He could hear the deep open mouthed breaths from Jack. It sounded glorious to his strong ears.

A trail of possessive kisses was made down Jack's bare neck. Like his lips, Chase's hands were in search of warm naked flesh. They smoothed down Jack's back to rest on his hips. Unfortunately, a thick layer of leather was keeping him from what he sought. His gloves were quickly disposed of to allow his bare hands to slide up under Jack's tight shirt.

A light growl left his mouth as he came to a stop, the red top keeping him from the rest of Jack's skin. Chase tugged at the material, and with an acknowledged whimper Jack obediently raised his arms. The shirt was over his head in a matter of seconds and tossed aside.

Moments like these were the only time Chase welcomed Jack's needy behaviour, and Jack took every advantage of it. Jack clung off his love, doing his best to remove as much of Chase's armour as he could. It was a difficult task to accomplish properly, even with a clear head. With Jack's mind clouded over with lust his hands slipped on the smooth plates and could only fumble with the ties.

To make it easy on the boy Chase skilfully shed his upper armour. He smirked seeing the hunger in Jack's large red eyes. Jack bit his power lip as he raked his gaze over the well toned chest Chase possessed. The sight of his idol half naked didn't last very long. He was quickly pulled back into the strong arms of the older man. Jack's eyes drifted shut as a tongue slipped between his parted lips. He moaned in the kiss, gladly returning the affection. The need to be touched was too hard to ignore. Jack pushed himself up against Chase. He wanted to be as close as physically possible.

Chase, being as greedy as he was, wanted more of the boy clinging from his shoulders. He let out a low growl as Jack pressed their hips together. Unfortunately, clothing couldn't be removed easily with Jack hanging off him.

Before Jack could protest, he was picked up. His world was being seen upside down for the most part. It took a second for his to realise that Chase was lowering him to the floor. Jack couldn't help the high pitched squawk that came out when his bare back touched the cement floor. He jumped trying to sit up but was quickly pushed back down again. Any thought of objecting this time around left Jack immediately as a warm mouth began to attack his collar bone. Jack's head rolled back to expose his neck further. The action was apparently appreciated because a wet tongue licked up the front of his neck leisurely.

"Chase," Jack groaned excitedly.

"Mmm, yes _Jack_?" Chase replied against the albino's white skin.

"Please Chase..." His whine earned him a pleasurable bite to the shoulder. Jack know what the bite really meant; to Chase, _please_ was not an answer.

Chase backed off so he could look down at Jack: shirtless, breathless, and at some point Jack's goggled had gotten knocked off leaving his hair in a mess around his face. It took everything he had for Chase not to devour Jack's body right then. He watched Jack look up at him pleadingly. His lips parted slightly before he whispered,

"_Please_ Fuck me Chase..."

That did it for him. To hell with self-control; Chase wanted the body under him and _damn it_ he was going to have it. He ripped at the material around Jack's waist. The threats broke easily and left the front of the coveralls hanging wide open. With a pleased grin Chase resumed his attack on the pale flesh exposed to him. He left deep bite marks along Jack's neck and shoulders, marks which would surely begin to bruise within the hour or so. Chase roughly shoved Jack's pants down over his hips and thighs leaving him completely exposed.

Jack gave a short squeak again, but this time it wasn't from the cold floor. His happy noises were caused by the strong hands touching his hips, the pads of those fingers digging into the skin. Jack bucked hips up against Chase repeatedly. As two pale hands found their way to the tie of Chase's pants a thick groan erupted from the man. Jack undid the tie. His fingers dipped under the soft black material. They were pushed down over Chase's hips, low enough to expose his cock and upper thighs.

Chase slipped between Jack's legs and leaned over him. They lips met in a flurry of tongues and saliva. Jack wrapped his legs up around a lean torso. He whimpered needily. There was no need to go slow. The tip of Chase's cock pushed into him. Jack had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. His head spun with the amount of pleasure shooting though his body. Sometimes it seemed that Chase was maybe a little too good at what he did. Jack squirmed helplessly; his back arched off the floor with ever harsh thrust of their hips.

Chase smirked at Jack's ridiculous attempt to be quiet, even though it was completely unnecessary. He thrust forward into Jack's prostate, earning an arousing scream of pleasure from the boy. In response Chase moaned himself, fuelled by the albino's loud yell. Soon the two were panting for air, their sweaty bodies entwined on the cold floor. The only worlds passing between them were eager pleas for more.

Jack let out a strangled moan. His grip on Chase tightened, throwing his head back and crying Chase's name. Chase looked down at Jack with glazed eyes. The man's pace went faster and harder than it had before.

Ecstasy washed over the younger. Jack's body shook with climax. The mixed feeling of Chase pounding into him, plus the pleasure of his own dick rubbing up into the other man's abdomen left him breathless. Over whelming heat shot up Jack's spine as he came over both of their stomachs. Seeing Jack's release pushed Chase over the edge as well. Chase clenched his teeth, his muscles tightened. He thrusting into Jack for a few more minutes, and with a hallow grunt Chase came as well. Gripping Jack's thighs possessively in his hands, chase panted shakily trying to calm down. In his cloudy state he gave Jack a once over. The boy under him was flushed; his eyes were hooded and he had a satisfied tilt to his lips. Jack's hair was a rumpled mess, a few pieces of red stuck to his sweaty face. Chase had to admit that it was an overall sexy look for Jack. He was sure he didn't look much better: messy hair, sticky body. Still Jack looked back at him with adoring eyes. The boy was nothing if not devoted; Chase found it very admirable.

Slowly Chase lowered himself to Jack's side. The chilly floor felt wonderful against his hot, sweaty skin. Jack rolled over next to him, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the eased warrior. He placed his hand gingerly on Chase's shoulder and smiles affectionately.

"So Chase...what** are** you doing here again?" Jack asked, a bit breathless, and there was a hint of a giggle behind his voice.

"Hmmm," Chase hummed absentmindedly and closed his eyes. "As I said before, it was nothing overly important."

Jack shrugged, accepting Chase's remark as the best excuse he'd get. With a soft sigh Jack nuzzled his head up under Chase's chin, content and happy.

"Whatever you say Chase,"

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

oOo

**A/N****2****:** Well there you have it. Pretty tame in my opinion but what do I know, eh? I would love to hear what you guys thought! Note I only did a quiet editing job of the fic.


End file.
